Finding Her
by doctor anthony
Summary: Prequal to A Brother's Revenge, he had finally found what he looking for but what he found horrified him. Second chapter now added.
1. Chapter 1

Finding her

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's

Chapter 1 revelation

' speech

" thoughts

Kalo ran past the burnt trees of the freedom fighter's hideout as he had finally found what he was looking for his little sister Mai.

But as he got closer to her he could see the results of what these scum did to her, there was cuts all of her body, her clothes were torn, and her face had slashes all over and all her teeth had been removed.

Kalo burst into tears as he saw that she was barely breathing and said 'no no, no, dear Agni Mai, what did they do to you!, Mai, I tried to find you, Agni I did'.

Tears fell down his face as he saw Mai trying to stand up but failing each time, Kalo helped her up and hugged her as he continued to cry.

'please no, Mai, what happened, why you, why did they choose you?'. Kono placed his arm on Kalo and said quietly 'Sir, its okay'.

Kalo looked up at Kono and said tearfully 'Kono, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do, I cant do anything to help her!, Mai look at me, can't you recognise me, it's me Kalo, it's Kalo!'.

Kono then walked off to see if he could find some medicine to see if it could lessen Mai's pain, while Kalo hugged his sister tightly and said 'I love you Mai, your the best little sister a man like me could ever have asked for'.

Kalo then took out a dagger and handed it to Mai, and he closed his eyes as he heard her slit her own throat and her limp body fall to the ground.

Kalo quickly picked up his sister's body and walked back to Kono who said 'sir, I'm sorry about your sister, I found out where the remaining freedom fighter's are, they are in the town of Gaoling, do you want to go after them using stealth?, or if you want to go in straight, I don't blame you'.

Kalo looked his sister's body and he replied in a cold tone of voice 'I wanna kill them all Kono, every last stinking 1 of those freedom fighters, but first we have to arrange a funeral'.

Kono nodded in understanding and the two men carried the body to the boat and headed home to the fire nation.

Author's notes well that's the end so what did you think read and review no flames.


	2. Chapter 2

Finding her

Authors notes I don't own avatar just my OC's and just a warning there will be some strong language in this chapter.

Chapter 2 burial

' speech

" thoughts

Fire nation graveyard

Kalo looked at the flowers on the coffin and added his own as more tears flowed down his face and the priest said 'eternal rest granted to her, may eternal light shine upon her, may her soul and souls of all the fateful departed rest in peace, -'.

The rest of his words were cut off as suddenly an arrow pierced through his body and he fell to the ground dead. And then Jet and what remained of his terrorist group the freedom fighters appeared in the graveyard.

Jet looked at Kalo and said 'you and the fire nation have destroyed my home for the last time'. Kalo didn't even look at Jet as he kept his eyes on the coffin and said 'leave little boy'.

The young man snapped and said 'look at me when I'm talking to you!'.

Kalo still not looking at Jet replied 'fuck off Jet, I'm not killing anyone at Mai's funeral'. Kalo now looking Jet straight in the eyes continued by saying 'tonight, tomorrow, you name the time and the place Jet and I will gladly fuck you up, but not now'.

Jet smirked and replied 'how noble Kalo'. He then motioned for his men to take and their weapons and took out his hook swords as he said 'but, nobility is so very overrated, attack!'.

Jet's men attacked and fought the royal guard and Kono while Kalo took a deep breath and he shot lighting out of his mouth that he aimed at Jet. But sadly for him, he missed and only got his rumoured girlfriend Smellerbee instead.

Jet quickly tried to run off and Kono chased after him leaving Kalo and his guards to take out the remaining terrorists.

Kalo grabbed the archer known as Longshot from behind and snapped his neck. And after seeing that the last of Jet's forces ran from the graveyard with the royal guard in hot pursuit.

Kalo looked around the graveyard at the scenes of battle and finally at his own blood soaked hands and he dried them using the sleeves of his shirt.

He then clasped his hands together and muttered a prayer for his sister and when he was finished he saw Kono dragging Jet back into the graveyard.

"prefect, just prefect" Kalo thought to himself as he got ready to get revenge against Jet for what he did to his little sister as rain started to pour down on the city.

Authors notes well that's the end of this fic tell me what you thought of it read and review no flames.


End file.
